


Break Up, Make Up

by untouchablerave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: [Movie Verse: HBP] An extended hospital scene in the Half Blood Prince, where Ron wakes up in the hospital wing with Hermione at his side.





	

Hermione sat in the hard, wooden chair at Ron's bedside, his hand clasped tightly in hers. For a moment, when she had first arrived, their sweaty palms felt awkward clasped around each other, but Hermione learnt to relax, drawing circles on the back of Ron's hand with her finger. She had been here what felt like hours, sitting in the same position, but she wouldn't leave. She wouldn't have Ron waking up alone. 

Hermione felt a lump forming in her throat. She was glad Ron was alive, but scared at the same time that she had almost lost him, scared that she would never have had the chance to say...

To say what? It had been years, and Hermione had gone through denial, fighting her feelings to accepting that she might even have a tiny little, itsy, bitsy, thing for Ron... to maybe even thinking she could love him. 

And that scared her more than anything. Because that meant that everything would change, and she didn't need things to be hard, not right now. The inevitable battle was just around the corner, that the past six years had been building up to. Things couldn't get complicated now.

In one life, she might tell Ron, but lose him in the battle and never have the life with him that she'd dreamed of. Or, in another, she could repress her feelings, lose Ron in the battle and he would die never knowing how she felt. Or, in another still, she could tell him and he wouldn't reciprocate. 

She looked down at Ron, who was peacefully laying still, his red hair sticking up contrasting with his pale skin. She brushed her fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his forehead gently, and slowly she bent down and pressed her lips to his forehead. If this was the only moment she had alone with him before the battle began, she was going to savour every second of it. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to stop herself from crying. As she sat back down, Hermione was sure he was asleep, until his eyelashes fluttered. 

"For what?" Ron whispered, his eyes still half shut. Hermione held her breath for a moment, wondering if it had been her imagination, but a small smile crept onto his face, as he opened his eyes fully. "Hi," he said. 

"Hi," Hermione replied, almost breathless. "I know we fight," she continued, her hands cradling his face. "And I'm sorry that we do." 

"Don't apologise, 'Mione, please," he said softly, taking her hand in his.

"Are you okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he replied, kissing the back of her hand that he still held. "Thank you," he whispered, letting her entwined hands lay on his chest. 

"For what?" Hermione smiled. It was becoming their inside joke.

"For being here... jinxing the trials... for being you," he muttered shyly, with a shrug. 

Hermione smiled and stroked his hair again. "Get some sleep. Don't worry, I'll be here," she reassured him, as his eyelids grew heavy.


End file.
